Suerte
by ayame-gri
Summary: una historia diferente, si lucy hubiera vivido ¿como serian las cosas?...no soy muy buena con los summary, pero creo que la historia es mejor, solo entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Carter puso su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos, sólo para ser bombardeada por las atormentadoras imágenes de Lucy en el piso sangrado profusamente. Estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de ella, pero la herida en su espalda le hizo imposible llegar a ayudarla. Él susurra su nombre y ve que sus ojos se cierran. Carter se despertó sobresaltado, frenéticamente mirando alrededor de su habitación del hospital. _' Es sólo un sueño. No se repetirá_.» Seco el sudor de su frente. Tomó una respiración profunda para relajarse, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Lucy. Ella solo intentaba hacer su trabajo bien y ser una buena estudiante ese día. Como su maestro, su deber era protegerla, la escuchó y le creyó. Sabía que ella pensaba que Paul Sobricki tenía un problema mental, y sabía que se retrasó la consulta de psiquiatría que había ordenado. Debió prestar más atención y hubiera sabido que ella estaba en peligro. Hubo un millón de cosas que él debió haber hecho de forma diferente. Tal vez ella no estaría en estado de coma ahora. Quizás entonces ella estaría riendo... o incluso molesta con él. La puerta se abrió, él no siquiera se molesto en mirar quién era. No era Lucy, por lo que realmente no le importaba.

Peter entro en la habitación y le hecho un vistazo a su amigo y antiguo alumno. Él estaba bien físicamente; su espalda estaba empezando a sanar y con algunos sesiones de terapia física, podría caminar en pocas semanas. Pero emocionalmente, seguía siendo un naufrago. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Paul Sobricki había atacado a Lucy y Carter, Peter sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando Carter. Conocía a Carter lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él se culpaba por lo que le sucedió a Lucy. Pero Carter no habla de ello con nadie. Él sólo sentado en su cama todo el día, mirando por la ventana y se niega a ir a sus sesiones de terapia física. -"¿qué vas a hacer hoy?" -preguntó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta que obtendría. Carter nunca podría responder a su pregunta, siempre pedía información de Lucy en su lugar.

-"¿cómo esta Lucy?"-

-"estable. Aún en coma, pero es capaz de respirar por su propia cuenta."-

Carter sólo asintió. Sabía que Lucy era fuerte; tenía que serlo para sobrevivir al ataque. Él estaba bien con sólo una puñalada en la espalda. Quedaría como nuevo después de la terapia física. Pero Lucy, ella fue apuñalada dos veces en el estómago y dos veces en el pecho. Tardaría mucho más tiempo en recuperarse. De repente, recordado que Peter todavía estaba en la habitación. "Nada?" preguntó, molesto, después de todo quería estar solo.

"Quizás deberías ir a verla..."

"No" se negó.

"Realmente creo que deberías visitarla..."

"Dijo que no!" Carter gritó. No podía seguir y visitarla a ella...no ahora. Él se sentía demasiado culpable y quizás solo desaparecería un poco ese sentimiento cuando ella despertara y estuviera bien.

"Bien ¿vas a hablar con alguien? Todo el mundo está por ti y..."

Carter le interrumpió una vez más. "No, no necesito hablar con nadie, gritó. "Ahora por favor, déjame salo."

Peter estaba a punto de protestar, pero sonó su localizador. Lo necesitaban en el ER. "Ok, pero volveré"

"como quieras" respondió, volviendo a mirando por la ventana.

Un par de días más tarde, Peter volvió a la habitación de Carter. Seguía mirando por la ventana y sabía que si no hacia algo Carter seguiría en la más profunda depresión. Después de pensar en ello durante un tiempo, tuvo una muy buena idea. "oye Carter. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Peter, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Carter miro la sonrisa de Peter. "¿Cómo esta Lucy?" preguntó.

"igual", respondió, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama. "Por lo tanto, se suponía que debías iniciar tu terapia física ayer. ¿Por qué no has ido?"

"No quiero". Carter respondió duramente.

¿"Así que prefieres estar en una silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida"?

"¿Por qué no?" Respondió casualmente.

"Bien, ¿qué va a pensar cuando Lucy se despierte y vea que estás en una silla de ruedas voluntariamente? Ella no va estar feliz cuando ella descubre que se encuentra en una silla de ruedas, simplemente porque no tiene ganas de poner un mínimo de esfuerzo en caminar otra vez". Peter espero un momento antes de continuar. "La verdad es que no le veo a ninguna gracia. Nadie puede comprender tu situación excepto Lucy. Pero Lucy no está disponible; su cuerpo se recupera lentamente. Cuando ella despierte ¡que se supone que va a ver de ti? Nada, solo un hombre postrado en una cama que mira por la ventana y que no ha hecho nada por recuperarse, porque es eso lo que todos ven en este momento, en unas semanas estarías caminando y en cuestión e un o dos meses estarías como nuevo, así que ¿vas a tus sesiones de terapia física o no?, Benton estaba esperando en silencio la respuesta de Carter, y si los resultados de sus palabras no daban el resultado que esperaba estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza y tenía el permiso medico de su abuela.

Jonh pensaba y analizaba en lo que le habían dicho, odiaba admitirlo, pero tal vez Peter tenía un punto. Tal vez no debería concentrarse en su culpabilidad, en su lugar debería concentrarse en mejorarse, lamentándose por lo que paso y pensando en lo que debió y no debió hacer no ayudaría a Lucy ni tampoco a él "Iré a mis ejercicios" dijo suavemente.

"te llevo."

Casi dos meses más tarde, Carter fue caminando en una reunión con Weaver y Romano. Después de algunas sesiones de terapia física había comenzado a caminar de nuevo y salió del hospital. Ahora él se estaba reuniendo con ellos para ver si podría volver a trabajar, pronto. Todavía no había despertado Lucy, y a pesar de que tuvo muchas oportunidades para visitarla, simplemente no podía hacerlo. "Hola." Saludo como de costumbre a Romano y a Kerry, amboslo miraron antes de contestar.

"Hola Dr. Carter." saludó Romano. "Siéntate".

Carter se sentó y pregunto:"¿ya tienen una decisión sobre si vuelvo a trabajar? "

"si". Kerry respondió, mirando Romano.

"Segun el informe médico tu recuperación está casi completa". Dice Romano mirando a Carter por encima de los papeles. .

"Va muy bien"

"Sin embargo, estamos todavía un poco preocupados por su estado mental". Interrumpió Romano.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Pregunto, enmascarando la ira que estaba emergiendo en su interior.

"No estamos seguros de que sea correcto que vuelvas a trabajar tan pronto". Explicó Romano. "Considerando el anterior rechazo a terapia..."

Carter lo interrumpió. "Estoy bien. Estoy más que dispuesto para volver a trabajar".

"Carter vamos a permitirte volver a trabajar. Pero sólo turnos de cinco horas y estaras fuera de traumas. Nosotros te volveremos a evaluar en seis semanas para reconsiderar estas medidas. Pero también sugerimos que obtengas asesoría por tu propia cuenta". Explico Kerry.

"Gracias." Carter respondió, no estaba demasiado feliz, no esperaba que fueran a colocar tantas condiciones para su regreso, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar.

"Llamaremos para avisarte de tu primer turno." Romano asintió.

"Grandioso". Carter dijo, yéndose.

"¿Crees que será una buena idea permitirle volver a trabajar tan pronto?" Romano pidió después de que Carter había desaparecido.

"Creo que él estará bien una vez que Lucy se despierte". Kerry le dijo.

"Sí, pero quién sabe cuándo será." Suspiró Romano. "Pobre chica, ella va a tener una recuperación larga y dura, tanto física como mental cuando despierte".

"Cuidado, Robert está mostrando su lado humano" Kerry se rió mientras abandonaba su Oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

Aproximadamente una semana más tarde, Carter pudo volver a trabajar. Estaba muy nervioso, y por un momento creyó que no estaba listo y que lo mejor era no presentarse, llamar a Weaber y disculparse. Pero se dio cuenta de que no debía retroceder, había estado alejado mucho tiempo y no podía seguir apartándose de su propia vida. Antes de ir a la sala de emergencia, sin embargo, él sabía que había otra parada que tenía que hacer, en realidad tenía que haberla hecho antes. Después de un breve viaje en ascensor y por un pasillo, se encontró con su destino, Lucy Knight, su nombre estaba en la puerta, por fin salió de cuidados intensivos y se encontraba en una habitación privada hace aproximadamente dos semanas. Dudó cuando su mano tocó el picaporte, pero tenía que verla, no podía evitar ese momento por siempre. Al entrar en la habitación, vio a numerosos arreglos florales y globos llenando los espacios vacíos alrededor de su cama. "_Deben ser de su familia y amigos._" Planteó la hipótesis, sintió algo de culpa, la miro como dormía; por así decirlo; conectada a varias maquinas, pero al menos se veía tranquila. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio, tendido en un charco de su propia sangre en el azulejo de esa sala de exámenes. Al arrastrar una silla cercana a su cama, se sentó y tomo su mano derecha. Se quedó allí sentado, sosteniendo su mano y mirando su rostro durante mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a hablar.

-"_Lucy, lo siento mucho. No debí dejar que esto te ocurriera, yo debería estar en tu lugar; también lamento no haber venido antes pero es que…simplemente no podía hacerlo_._ Todavía tengo miedo_, _pero necesitaba_ _verte_, _necesitaba que supieras cuánto lo siento_;_ reconozco que en todo este tiempo realmente no fui un buen profesor_, _o un buen amigo_." Hizo una pausa. "_Voy a volver a trabajar hoy por primera vez desde... bueno, ya sabes. Y me da mucho miedo_, _pero no es por eso que vine aquí, vine a decirte que tienes que despertar, eres joven, talentosa, una muy buena persona y… te extraño Luce, tu familia y amigos te extrañan. Creo que has estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo_. _Estás lista para despertar y recuperar tu vida porque eres fuerte. Puedes hacerlo. Así que por favor regrese a todo aquel que la ama lo desea."_ Él le besó la mano y luego la mejilla. Dio una última mirada a ella antes de salir para ir a trabajar para no llegar tarde.  
Tan pronto como Carter se había ido, Lucy empezó a moverse. Poco a poco, ella abrió los ojos y se vio unas luces brillantes. Ella había oído la voz de alguien cuando empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Por un momento, ella podría haber jurado que era la voz de Carter. _"Carter?" _–susurro, pero la sala estaba vacía ahora.

Carter, mientras tanto, se estaba reorientando en la sala de emergencias. Después de que todos lo saludaron, se enfrentó a su primer paciente. Era sólo una sutura simple, algo que en el pasado habría hecho Lucy, pero no tenía problema con eso ahora mismo. Estaba muy contento de estar de vuelta. Alrededor de dos horas en su turno, se dirigió hacia la recepción para dejar una carta. Tan pronto como Jerry, Deb, Randi, y Chuni lo vieron acercarse, todo se puso muy tranquilo. Se dio cuenta de esto y le resulto curioso. _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo esta tan tranquilo?"_  
Todos se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de averiguar quién sería el que le diga. Por último, Deb decidió que lo haría. "Carter ... es Lucy ... ella es ..."  
Inmediatamente después se enteró de que tenía algo que ver con Lucy, corrió hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón. Después de esperar unos segundos, decidió que sería más rápido correr solo hasta su cuarto. A medida que corría el único pensamiento que entró en su mente fue _"Ella está muerta. Oh Dios, está muerta." _Finalmente llegó a su piso y a su habitación, golpeo una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la puerta. Él esperaba ver que Lucy estaba muerta. Pero en cambio, vio que estaba despierto y sentada en su cama, mientras que Elizabeth estaba tomando sus signos vitales. Él trató desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento y se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth estaba tratando de contener la risa por su entrada. Lucy, en cambio, no contenía la risa.  
Lucy tuvo que admitir que la expresión de Carter al entrar en la habitación era bastante divertida. Así que ella se echó a reír, sólo para descubrir que la risa le hacía un poco de daño, por lo que rápidamente se detuvo. _"Ay"._ Ella se estremeció, mirando a Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth tocó el hombro de Lucy. _"No te preocupes Lucy, solo te lastimara por un tiempo, pero sólo hasta_ _que tus músculos estén más fuertes. Entonces el dolor se ira."_  
_"Gracias."_ Lucy dijo, notando que Carter todavía estaba mirándola.  
"_Vuelvo a controlarte más tarde Lucy. ... Y de nuevo, bienvenida."_ Elizabeth sonrió cuando salió de la habitación.  
Eso dejó a Carter y a Lucy solos en la habitación. Carter se la quedó mirando, sin poder creer que ella estaba realmente despierta, y riendo. Él quería ir con ella, pero estaba congelado en las cercanías de la puerta. Había estado tan seguro de que, su alma le decía que Lucy estaba muerta, pero se dio cuenta de que debería haber escuchado a todo lo que Deb estaba diciendo antes de salir corriendo.  
Lucy no podía estar más en silencio. _"Hola Carter."_ Ella sonrió débilmente.  
Su débil sonrisa y su voz eran música para él, se acerco al lado de su cama. _"Dios Lucy, no sabes lo bueno que es escuchar tu voz, de nuevo… Te he echado mucho de menos."_  
_"Bueno, es bueno volver a estar despierta."_ Lucy respondió_. "No puedo creer que he estado fuera de la realidad durante tanto tiempo."_  
Carter no estaba seguro de qué decir a continuación. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que quería decirle. Pero no parecía el momento adecuado. Se dio cuenta de que un mechón de cabello, de Lucy, se encontraba en su rostro y suavemente lo apartó, mientras estaban sentados en silencio.

De regreso en la sala de emergencias, Kerry se acercó a la recepción. _"¿Alguien ha visto Carter últimamente?"_ -preguntó ella.  
_"Corrió a ver a Lucy, despierto."_ Jerry le informó. _"¿quiere que lo llame?"_  
Kerry sonrió. _–"No, dejémoslo pasar tiempo con ella. "_

_"¿Esta en su primer día devuelta al trabajo?"_ Lucy le preguntó después de una jornada de silencio.  
_-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ Carter preguntó.  
_"Escuché que lo dijo esta mañana, cuando me despertaba. Bueno, escuché fragmentos de…lo que dijo."_ Ella admitió.  
_"Yo llegue a pensar que no volvería a verte."_ Él sonrió.  
_"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estuviste muy grave?"_ -susurró-.  
La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro le abandono inmediatamente al oír esa pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba básicamente bien después de unas semanas de terapia física, mientras que ella ha estado en coma durante todo este tiempo? _"Ha sido duro, supongo. La terapia física no era muy divertida. Pero ahora que estás despierta, las cosas se ven mucho mejor."_  
Ella observó su reacción a su pregunta. _"Vamos Carter! He estado fuera de la realidad durante casi dos meses y lo único que puedo decir es que la terapia física no era divertido? ¿Qué ha pasando contigo?"_ insistió ella.  
_"No sé qué decirte. Tuve terapia física y eso fue todo. No hay mucho que contar."_ No era su intención, pero el tono de su voz sonaba con algo de enojo.  
_"Ok"._ Lucy cedió. Reconoció el tono de su voz. Por lo general, significaba que se estaba molestando y que debían pasar a otro tema.  
_"Entonces, te ves muy bien teniendo en cuenta..."_  
_"Gracias."_ Lucy respondió en voz baja, ella también se había molestado un poco por la actitud de Carter.

_"Probablemente debería volver al trabajo antes de…cualquier cosa."_ No quería dejarla pero al parecer era lo mejor en este momento _"Te dejaré descansar un poco."_  
"_Ok"._ Ella respondió, no quería que se fuera; quería decirle tantas cosas, y tenía demasiadas preguntas que solo podría responderle el, pero al parecer prefería no hablar de lo que les había sucedido, Así que decidió no insistir en el tema.

Cuando Carter bajó del ascensor para ir de nuevo a la sala de emergencia, se encontró con Weaver._ "Lo siento, no pensé en el tiempo..."__  
__"No te preocupes por eso Carter. Yo pensé que usted permanecería con Lucy más tiempo. ¿Cómo le va?" _pregunto Kerry  
Callo en la cuenta que no le había preguntado ni una sola vez eso; se sentía como un completo idiota. "_Bueno, creo que ella está tratando de adaptarse a su estado"_. "_Eso pensé; bueno planeo ir a visitarla más tarde_ " Weaver sonrió. _"Tuvimos mucha suerte de que no perdimos ninguno de ustedes esa noche."_  
Carter asintió mientras Weaver se iba a gritarle a Dave.

Lucy se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó llamar a alguien en la puerta. Ella se sorprendió al ver que era el Dr. Romano. _"Hola Dr. Romano"._ Ella sonrió.  
_"Hola señorita Knight ¿Cómo se siente?"_ le preguntó.  
"_He estado mejor, pero también he estado mucho peor también_." Ella sonrió.  
_"Bueno, definitivamente tienes un maravilloso aspecto para ser alguien que estuvo en coma durante todo este tiempo y después de ese accidente."_ Él sonrió.  
_"Elizabeth me contó acerca de lo que hiso por mí. Gracias. Probablemente no estaría aquí ahora mismo, si usted no hubiera..."_  
_"No hay necesidad de dar las gracias a mi señorita Knight. Me alegro de verla en proceso de recuperación."_ Él la interrumpió, no queriendo oír que ella le agradeciera. No le gustaba escenas blanda y se esforzó mucho para evitarla. _"Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer una cirugía_. _Sólo quería saludar y asegurarme de que este bien."_  
"_Gracias."_ Lucy respondió, no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre la visita de Romano, ya que en cuestión de segundos hubo otro golpe a su puerta, otra visita.  
_"Hola. Estas a la visita del Dr. Dave?"_ Dave preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
"_Claro"._ Lucy sonrió. _"¿Cómo has estado?"_  
_"¿Yo? ¡Ah usted sabe, la misma edad y lo mismo de siempre"_ Dave bromeó.  
Lucy se echó a reír. _"Bueno, no te preocupes. Tiene que ser una chica por ahí que puede ganar el corazón del Dr. Dave."_  
_"Espero que sí."_ Dave se rió. "_todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti."_  
_"Eso es lo que todo el mundo sigue diciéndome. Parece que todos los que he conocido en este hospital ha venido a visitarme el día de hoy."__  
__"Bueno, entonces me alegro de haber venido." _con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro_. "No me gustaría ser la persona que usted sabe que no la ha visitado."_ Se echó a reír. Luego se puso serio de nuevo. _"La sala de emergencia no ha sido lo mismo sin ti."_  
_"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva."_ Lucy respondió, no estaba segura si ella estaría segurar de volver, a cada minuto que pasaba tomaba un poco mas de conciencia de lo sucedido y de lo que podía o no haber pasado.  
_"Me alegra saberlo. Escucha, tengo que volver a trabajar antes de que Weaver se entera de que tomé un largo descanso, ya me gritó dos veces hoy, yo no quiero que me grite de nuevo"._  
_"Gracias por venir!"_ ella le gritó mientras salía.  
Cuando se fue, ella volvió a sentarse en su cama y la sonrisa se le cayó de la cara, comenzó a jugar de nuevo los acontecimientos del día. Ella había comenzado el día en estado de coma y ahora no podía cerrar los ojos por un minuto. Cada vez que ella los cerraba, alguien de la sala de emergencia vendría a visitarla y realmente apreciaba que la visitaran, pero todos le dieron la misma expresion. Era la mirada de la compasión pura. Todos ellos se compadecían de ella, podía ver en sus rostros, incluso Romano y especialmente Carter. Fue el peor de todos ellos. Él le dio una mirada de lástima y culpa, mezcladas. La única persona que no había actuado de manera diferente a su alrededor o dado sus miradas de lástima fue Dave. Ella no quería su compasión, no la necesitaba. Ella iba a estar bien, volvería a los estudios y luego trabajaría, como lo había planeado. No iba a permitir que este accidente la detuviera. Este episodio no sería más que un paréntesis. Ella estaría bien, ¿verdad? Sus pensamientos volvieron a Carter. Por mucho que odiaba a la pena y la culpa que le dio, ella estaba tan contenta de que estuviera vivo y bien. Si él habíera muerto y ella había vivido... bueno, ella no habría podido vivir con eso. Pero ambos estaban vivos y se supuso que debía sentirse afortunada. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?  
Carter estaba fuera de la habitación de Lucy, la miraba por la ventana. Afortunadamente, ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándola. Se podría decir que ella no le gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz.; hasta que tuvo el coraje de entrar.

_"Hola"._ Saludó.  
_"Hola"._ Lucy solo sonrió.  
-"_Te he traído algo."_ dijo, tirando de un objeto desde detrás de la espalda y se la entregó a ella.  
_"No tenía que hacerlo."_ Lucy protestó cuando tomó el objeto.  
-"_Lo sé, pero yo quería, como disculpa por lo de esta hace rato."_  
_"Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo sé que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir; Gracias."_ Ella sonrió, agarrando el pequeño oso de peluche cerca de su corazón.  
_"Entonces, ¿cómo estás?"_ -preguntó él, sentado al lado de su cama.  
-_Muy bien. Estoy bien._" Ella respondió a lo que parecía ser la enésima vez ese día. _"Me gustaría salir de esta cama pronto, pero Elizabeth dice que no será posible por un tiempo."_  
_"Probablemente es lo mejor. Usted ha pasado por muchas cosas."_ Él sonrió.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, y decidió cambiar el tema. Estaba cansada de hablar de sí misma todo el día. _"Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primer día de regreso?"_  
_"Fue raro. Lo entenderás cuando vuelvas. Tengo que cargar con turnos de cinco horas y no puede tomar los casos de trauma. Pero es sólo temporal."_  
" _Chuni menciono algo, y un montón de chismes más"_  
Carter se echó a reír_. "Pensé que la odiaba chismes"_  
-_Sí, pero me siento completamente fuera del rollo de lo que está pasando en la vida de todos_ " Lucy explicó.  
_"Bueno, déjame decirte lo que he descubierto hoy..."_ él comenzó…

**Continuara XD**


End file.
